Same Old Places, Same Old Faces
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Demyx has been having strange dreams for a long time now, and lately, they're getting more and more frequent...And why does the brother of the kid he babyits, look so familiar?
1. First Glances In A New Life

**Demyx POV:**

_White, never ending white. Actually, no, I'm lying. There's white spots in my vision, but I can still see the last moments of my life. Purple/slate hair, soft features, breathtaking eyes. Then those eyes close, and my own slip closed shortly after._

My eyes flew open and I sit up lightning fast in my bed, sweating and shaking for a unknown reason. Then the details of my dream comes back to me, and my arm flings to the side, grabbing my bottle of cute blue pills. But of course, they may be cute, but they make me feel ditzy for a few hours. Cursing as the pill sticks in the back of my throat (This is why I should swallow with water), I fall back onto my pillow, ignoring the waves of sunlight streaming in through my window. My name Is Demyx Bluefin, Im 5Ft 9inches, and I have mucky blonde hair and Aqua eyes.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm taking pills.

See, I have dreams.

Well, obviously, not your average dreams. My dreams are centered on the same person, and almost all of them are of the same scene. A death scene. I stab him, he stabs me, we die. Of course, my mother, being my mother, took me straight to a psychiatrist. When I had told him the details of every dream I'd been having since I was ten years old, his eyes had physically widened, and he had hastily scribbled down some pills, told me to take them after I had a strange dream, and then practically threw me out of his office.

Strange guy.

Axel just calls me crazy. Or psychic. And a lot of other names I cannot say.

After spending the next twenty minutes being a bed potato, I finally clambered out of my bed and crawled towards the kitchen. My mom was cooking some form of food, presumably for my father. She rolled her eyes fondly as I crawled into the room, and giggled as I sat crossed legged on the kitchen tiles. I smiled sweetly and innocently at her, and then grinned wickedly as she placed a piece of toast between my teeth. Deciding I wanted to act my age, I stood up quickly, eyes closed, cracking my neck in the process.

"That's gotta hurt..."

"You think?" I asked, opening a eye to glare at her.

"Don't glare hun, it doesn't suit you.." She answered, sticking a tongue out at me. I pouted, and sat in my dads chair.

Ten minutes later I was in a heap on the floor, having failed in my battle for the chair. As usual routine, my dad walked in, we fought for the chair, and he just grumbled, throwing me on the floor and laughing at my failure. Then, we decided to talk, my lazy ass still on the floor.

"So Demyx, your dreams calming down?" My mom asked me. I nodded, a big grin on my face.

"Yeah, There becoming less frequent, I haven't had one in weeks.." Now, that was a damn outright lie. My mom nodded happily.

"Well, that's good to hear, maybe we can finally get you off those pills..." I nodded. My dad looked at me.

"Oh, son. Your weekly chores are on the fridge. Go take a look at them now..." He ordered. I nodded happily, bouncing over to the fridge. All slots were full of at least one chore, barring Thursday.

"Oh my goodness, I get Thursday off?!" I asked happily. My mother snickered, and my father shook his head.

"No son, I'm afraid not. On Thursday, you are babysitting..." He told me. My face dropped.

"What?! Why? You know how I am with kids! Aww no please!" I begged, getting down on my knee's. My father pulled me up.

"You do it, and you get the goddamn Sitar...Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

My mother shook her head.

"Demyx, dear. Just accept it!"

"No! Why should I have to baby-sit the little boy, when he has a older brother who is perfectly capable of taking care of the boy himself?!" I hissed. This was pure dodgy. I know I agreed to baby-sit the little boy, but I had no idea that his older brother would be there...

"Because, the boys older brother wants nothing to do with him. They're only half brothers, and I don't think they've even been in the same room for longer than twenty minutes, despite the fact that the little boy is only a toddler. Apparently he sticks to his room, never leaves it apart from work, outings with friends and school..." My mom explained. I flipped...

"But he is perfectly capable of looking after the boy!"

"Demyx....Just Go....Tanya Is expecting you in ten minutes....Get Your lazy ass over there...Now..." My mother ordered, giving me the look. Now, the look, is deadly. When my mom is pissed off, and you annoy her, she gives you the look. The look basically says: leave-me-alone-or-I-will-chop-your-balls-off-son-or-not. Huffing, I pick up my bag, stormed out of the door, and slammed it behind me.

* * *

"Hello, Demyx. So lovely to see you. Im sorry I had you baby-sit with only a few days notice, but my other babysitter quit, so I really had no choice..." Tanya apologized, seconds after opening the door.

"Oh, it's really okay. I love babysitting anyway..." I answered, grinning. She smiled sweetly. Now I know where my mom learned how to do that.

"Well, I Would show you around the house, but I'l let you figure the route out on your own. Exploring is the fun part of Babysitting, but I warn you, don't enter the room at the top of the third floor, Zexion will castrate you" She told me, leading me through a massive kitchen and into the living room. She smiled, going to sit on a recliner. I remained standing, until she told (ordered, _ORDERED_)me to sit down. I did, and asked her a question, cautiously, a I didn't know how she would react.

"Ms Numara, could you perhaps tell me one thing?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Well, why does Zexion not take care of....Uh...Ienzo?" I asked, pausing at points. She sighed, folding her hands in her lap.

"I knew you'd have to know...Well, You see, four years ago, I went on a night out with a few friends of mine. I got drunk, and woke up in a strangers house. But, Zexions'' father didn't have to know. He wouldn't have either, had I not turned out to be pregnant. Zexion's father walked out, refusing to take Zexion with him..."

"Oh my...I-"

"I'm not finished....I Haven't given you the answer you seek. Zexion was angry, upset. That is understandable. He took care of me during my pregnancy, but when Ienzo was born, I never heard another word spoken from his lips. He talks to his friends, he talks to his relatives. But when he has to talk to me, he writes it. He won't look me in the eye, and completely ignores Ienzo, as if he isn't here. Of course, I can understand this....I Just leave him be..." She answered sadly...

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could say. She smiled at me, walked out of the room for a few minutes, and returned with a boy in her arms.

"This is Ienzo. Ienzo, say hi.."

"T-thi..." He drooled. His hair was slightly bluish, almost like Tanyas'. His eyes were an odd color, both a blue/purple. He had Tanyas' features, and a cute smile, white milky teeth. But nothing, nothing prepared me for the teenager who slipped past, unnoticed by Tanya or Ienzo. I assumed it was Zexion. His hair was a perfect shade of slate/purple, his eyes a Mezmerizing blue. He placed one finger to his lips, eyes holding my own gaze, until he slipped into the kitchen and out of my line of sight. I faintly heard the front door open and close, but I now had my full attention on Ienzo, who was tugging a strand of my hair. But the strangest part about Zexion is that I swear I know him....But how?

* * *

**A/N:  
**Reviews wouldd be nice! So this is kinda like a sequel to OLMAL, but set in another life.

So....Till Next time ~ CloakedxSchemer

* * *


	2. Where Do I Know You!

**Demyx POV:**

I spend the next hour being half dragged around the house. Ienzo, had made it his main mission in life that I knew every room in every nook and cranny of the house.

_Strange_ child.

And then there was the kitchen incident.

Ienzo had asked me to make him some chocolate milk. So I did. And then he poured half of it over me, spilled it on his tray, then fell asleep with his face in the stuff. That was a sight that made me giggle...Heheh...

That takes us to were we are now. I cleaned him up, then took him upstairs to his bedroom on the second floor. It was a huge room in itself, and his bed was probably bigger than mine. But, Ienzo decided he wanted to, in his sleep, grip onto me and never let go. So I am now sat in the middle of his bedroom, attempting to pry him off my neck without waking him up. I eventually managed to do that, and placed him down on his bed, wrapping him up in the quilts.

And then I plopped my Lazy ass on the couch down stairs, not bothering to switch the TV on. I lay in silence until about 9:00, when I heard the front door open. I opened one of my eyes to see Zexion slip in the room, moments later. He looked over at me, nodded, then sat in the chair opposite me. Seeing his face close up, fully revealed, almost made me gasp. He noticed my staring, and we locked eyes again for mere seconds. I was still staring at his eyes, even when he started to examine the details on my face.

"You....Come Closer. Let me see your face..." He muttered. I obeyed, itching to get closer to him. It was when he titled my head up with his finger that I realized one very important thing.

_You, you are the one from my dreams_.

I studied the color of his eyes, hair, everything. Unlike Ienzo and Tanya, he had hair that was, upon closer inspection, a faint purple. I had thought it was slate/purple, but there was no trace of slate, just full purple. He was just as I remembered him...

_Hold on, remembered? I've never seen him before_....

"H-have we met before?" I asked him nervously, my voice threatening to fail. Recognition flashed in his eyes for a brief second, before he shook his head, his hand dropping.

"I could say the same to you. But no, unfortunately, we have never met before. Although-" He was interrupted by a loud cry, and I rushed up the stairs to Ienzo's room.

I ran in to find the toddler on the floor, blanket in his hand, chewing most of it. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, before pointing at the teddy bear in the corner of the room. I shook my head, moving over to take the teddy bear in question, almost screaming at the sight of the huge spider laying across it. Instinctively, I threw the teddy towards the door, eyes widening as Zexion moved down to pick it up. He pulled the spider off the teddy, before throwing the spider out the window.

He then threw the teddy back at me, where I gave it back to Ienzo. Zexion cautiously moved closer, instantly coming to a standstill when Ienzo started to crawl towards him. I watched, slightly scared of what Zexion would do. Ienzo stopped right in front of him, and simply stared up at him.

"Aww, you two look so alike" I commented. I instantly regretted this, as Zexion glared up at me, seething.

"Fuck you.." He hissed. Ienzo moved backwards instantly, and Zexion turned on his heel and out the door, ascending the final staircase to the third floor.

* * *

Tanya prodded me awake, using a lollipop.

"Hey, Demyx. Have fun?" She asked me. I yawned in response, sighing. "That's a good sign. By the way, why is there chocolate milk all over the kitchen counter?" She asked.

"Incident....Ienzo..." I muttered. She nodded, leaving me be for another half hour.

* * *

I packed the rest of my belongings in my bag, taking one look at the stairs. As I moved my head, I swear I saw a flash of purple move up the stairs in the corner of my eye. Dismissing it, I looked up at Tanya.

"Well, see you around.." I said quietly. Her eyes lit up, and she stopped me.

"Hem, Demyx. Do you think you could baby-sit Ienzo next Thursday?" She asked. I eagerly agreed, desperate to find out more about the purple haired teen who resided in the upper level of the house. But, until then, I made a mental note to take my Blue pills with me next time, just incase Zexion was a unwanted, but craved dream.

* * *

My mother bombarded me with questions when I walked in the door. I hadn't even removed my bag when she literally dived on me.

"Did you have a good time? Did you break anything? Oh god Demyx, what did you break?!" She asked, all in one breath. I was almost amazed. _Almost._

"Relax mom, I broke nothing. But I'm babysitting Ienzo again next week."

"Oh that's good. Oh, Axel called. Says he wants you to talk to him, immediately. Said it would be considered important to you."

**A/N:**

Sorry it's out late!

This story was helped with the aid of RA and TimexHasxGone, Check out their stories!

Till Next time ~ CloakedxSchemer


	3. Oh My, We BOTH Dream

**Zexion POV:**

Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Demyx. After all, he only told me I looked like...._Him_. But I shouldn't! He's only half my blood, He shouldn't resemble me in any shape or form! Im supposed to look exactly like my father. Not _her_...Hmm... I'll stop ranting for now.

I Swear Demyx saw me when I watched him leave. It was the first time I've sat on that stair in years. Last time I was in that spot on the staircase, I was watching my father walk out on my mother.

For some strange reason, When I first looked at Demyx in the eyes, I recognized him. I don't know where from, or how I know him, but When I fell asleep that night, with Demyx asleep two floors below me, I started to have a weird dream. Demyx was in it, but it was more of a far off memory. It was that dream that made me wake up the next day, wait until Demyx had gone home, and phone up my distant cousin. (distant meaning: A cousin I stopped talking to after my father left)

"Hello..."

"Dude, Who is this?" The voice asked...God....He Sounds much better with his voice now broken.

"I'm surprised you don't remember this number Axel..."

"Zexion? DUDE YOU ARE ALIVE?! Man, It' been years!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I need to come and talk to you...I Don't care about your stupid remarks. I need to talk to someone..." I hissed down the phone. I could practically see him nodding, before he answered.

"Okay...Come on down then...Still Not talking to Tanya?" He asked. I growled lowly..."I Take that as a no...Well, Just walk in, the door will be unlocked for ya.." And then the phone went dead. I slid my phone down, grabbing my coat and slipping out the house unnoticed.

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

I looked at my mom, before making my way upstairs, phone still in hand.

_**-FB-**_

_Nodding to no one in particular, I quickly switched on the news channel. Seeing the words, letters and numbers on the screens scared me. Dozens upon dozens of emotions coursing through my veins, shock, fear, hatred. Anger._

_**-End FB-**_

I swayed, gripping the edge of the door frame in shock. That, that dream. It was so powerful and real. I felt adrenaline rushing through me. Yet, that wasn't a proper dream...I Was awake. This has never happened to me before. Axel speaks to me on the other end of the phone, but I have already dropped it, running towards my room. I pull out drawer after drawer, until I find what I'm looking for. My little blue pills.

Swallowing two in one go, I swallow saliva every second, desperate to get them dissolved and into my system. every time I blink I see Zexion's face, but it is no longer young. It is a face of a thirty year old, his hair a faded grey. Yet, it is a face I somehow recognized.

* * *

Minutes later, I can no longer remember anything that has happened before I took my pills, apart from that I have dropped the phone. I pick it up and place it to my ear.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

"Sorry....I Had a dream..."

"But you were awake, man..."

"That's the weird part...Anywho, I can't remember it now..."

"Good. Well, I called to ask you to come over here quickly....It's Actually about your weird dreams..."

"..."

"Just get your ass over here"

* * *

I walked in through the door to Axels apartment, seeing Axel in the kitchen bit. And, to my surprise, Zexion in a chair. Axels head snapped up towards the door in instinct, but Zexion kept on glaring at the carpet as if it had done him some personal wrong. Axel read my mind.

"He tripped on the way in..." He whispered, almost inaudibly to me. Zexion looked up, glaring at Axel.

"I _Heard _that..."

"That's nice. Anyway, lets get to the point as to why you both are here..." Axel started to say, when Zexion interrupted.

"Let skip the intro. You..." He stood up, walking towards me so that we were inches apart. "Do you, or do you not have weird dreams involving me?" He asked. Straightforward, he spoke with stress evident in his voice. The frustration etched across his face made me want to jump him, ravage him and snog him until the sun went down. But that can only happen in my fantasy world, not the real.

"Yes.....Why?" I asked slowly. He sighed at my answer, sitting back onto the chair. He brought his legs up onto the chair, crossing them, looking even more frustrated.

"Ever...Ever Since I first saw you, I'd close my eyes and I'd get these weird flashbacks, only, I can't remember ever experiencing them in life..." He said, trailing off. He looked back up at me, both eyes locking with my own. "But all I need to know is, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have these dreams? These flashbacks that don't exist. I recently started getting them, but according to Axel, you've been having them for a long, long time." He muttered, more to himself than to me...

"I don't know why. Im not a doctor. But count yourself lucky. You're not the one on drugs because of this." I hissed. A Sudden anger overtook me, and I glared at him. He raised an eyebrow cheekily, seeming surprised at my actions and his own.

"Dudes! You're acting like the other!"

"Piss off Axel..." I Hissed...

"What's he done to you?" Zexion asked me cockily.

"Nothing, why?" I was calm again...._Normality!_

"_Huh_?" Axel asked.

"Shh!" Zexion shushed us...

"Weird..." I murmured.

"You think?" Axel muttered.

"Way to go Captain Obvious" -Zexion seemed annoyed.

"Oh _shut up _girlface" Okay, I admit, that was mean. He raised a eyebrow at me, sending me one last glare before taking his coat and leaving the apartment....

"Well, that went well..."

* * *

**A/N:**

R&R Please =] And You all get these LURVERLY cookies =)

Made Whilst Listening To: Love Story - Taylor Swift....


	4. I Don't Think He Likes Me

**A/N:** Kay, So A lot of people got confused by the last chapter. If you didn't know who was saying what, then you need to read when you are fully awake..d=, The last sentences clearly had 'Axel answered' Or 'Zexion muttered' After someone spoke. Another thing you got confused about is why they acted different. Its basically because, since they both realized that they dream of the other, their memories of one another shone through them. (Basically, Zexion remembered how Demyx acted in the past life, and unconsciously acted like it. The same vice versa) Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

I Hissed, cursed and yanked the door to Axels apartment open, almost ripping it off its hinges. I cursed loudly when I saw the lift doors close, and decided to take the stairs.

Surprisingly, I managed to reach the reception area before Zexion did. I gripped onto the desk, panting slightly. I glared when he walked straight past me, and proceeded to grab his wrist from behind.

Next second I was on the floor, Zexion holding me down with just one arm. My own arm was throbbing like hell.

"One warning, and one warning only. Grab me from behind like that again, and you'll be losing your manhood...That Is, _if _your balls have actually dropped..." He hissed into my ear. Using a reflex action, I kicked his arm that was gripping mine, grabbing it before he could register what was happening. Twisting it, I pushed him down onto the floor, straddling him to stop him from getting up.

"I'll have you know, my balls have dropped. Take away my manhood, and I'll shave off _all_ your lovely hair..." I retorted. He glared up at me, and I was too caught up in his eyes to no notice his right leg lift up off the ground. He hooked his leg around my chest, shifting his weight to the left. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me.

"How about, we stop the threats, and you tell me what the fuck you want, hmm?" He asked me, eyebrow raised.

"Well, this little show has made me forget what I was about to say. I believe-"

"Cut the shit. You know what you wanted to say, so tell me..."

"Get off me, and maybe I will..." I hissed. He complied, rising to his feet and glaring at me once more. I rose to my feet at the same time, my heart racing once I realized how close our bodies where a few seconds ago.

"Go on...Speak..." He spoke.

"Well, I was thinking...Since We both seem to remember the same things, and see them through dreams, I thought we should maybe go see my therapist and-"

"Im not going to any therapist. How about, since we both recount killing each other, we check the local libraries for old newspaper articles on recent deaths?" He asked.

"I Ain't going to any library"

"Library, or I don't go at all" He answered.

"To the library!" I ran out the doors and towards my car. I got in the drivers seat, Zexion in the passenger.

* * *

"Hello, Aerith._ Nice _to see you again. I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" Zexions cool voice drew the librarian in, her pale skin flushing brighter and brighter, the more Zexion spoke.

"S-sure...What Is it?"

"I need you to give me a key to the archives in the basement..I need to access a few old newspapers for a school project..." He told her. The way he spoke, it was captivating. The poor girl at the desk probably had no control over what she was doing.

"S-sure. Here you go..." She handed him a key, then smiled.

"Thank you _so_ much Aerith. I really needed this key, so thanks again.." He winked at her, and she flushed brighter. She pointedly looked at the computer screen, trying to steady her breathing. Zexion faced me, grinned wickedly, and made his way towards a door behind a few bookshelves.

"Jesus Christ, You totally have her wrapped around your little finger..." I said to him.

"It's fairly easy really." He shrugged, inserting the key into the lock. "All you need is to put on a sexy voice, and be as fluent, calm, cordial and sweet as you can possibly be."

"Or you can have my Sexy good looks, and you're done!" I joked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't do vain people..."

"Kill joy" I muttered under my breath. He sent a glare towards me, and pushed open the door. The smell that hit me was horrid. It smelt of old people. I crinkled my nose.

"Oh, _get over it..." _Zexion hissed at me, rolling his eyes. I don't think he likes me...

"But it stinks!"

"Do yourself a favor, and _shut up_.." He hissed, dragging me down the stairs into the basement. He pressed a switch, and the room flooded with light. Shelves upon shelves lined the room, millions of old newspapers all placed neatly upon them. I stopped in my tracks, examining the closest shelf. I heard a low, agitated growl and a sharp tug on my arm.

"Hey!"

"If you don't shut up and follow me, I'll lock you in...And Trust me when I say, the door is soundproof, and the only way out..." He growled at me, letting go of my wrist and gripping my upper arm in a vice like grip. I felt the sparks, but didn't expect the anger that grew from the touch. Different rooms flashed in front of my eyes.

A court room. An abandoned factory. A mall full of people. A mass of mullet/Mohawk hair. Me..

I heard a gasp come from Zexion, and surpassed a gasp myself.

"What did you see?" I asked...He looked at me, confusion on his face. It was soon replaced with denial, and he shok his head.

"N-nothing....Lets Go.." He pulled me further into the room, the tension in the air growing thicker and thicker with each wasted breath. We stopped in the Middle of the room, Zexion letting go of my arm. "Check those three shelves. Don't check the older ones, as I doubt we'll find anything in them..."

"Okay..." I nodded, and walked over to the shelves. Picking up a months set of newspapers, I scanned them all.

* * *

After three hours, I had found nothing. I turned to see how Zexion was doing. He was sat crossed legged on the floor, various newspaper articles spread around him. His eyes were moving from left to right very quickly along the page, and I felt guilty for interrupting.

"Hey, look. What time is it?" I asked. He didn't look up, just told me flat out.

"Three PM. Why?"

"Holy shit! I have to get to my class otherwise my teacher will kill me, as she's really horrible and- Zexion? Are you okay?" Halfway through my sentence, Zexion had begun to get paler and paler as he searched the article. "Zexion?"

"I'd get to your class if I were you...Don't Be late..." He hissed at me. His face was deathly pale, and I left the library slightly worried for my blue haired 'acquaintance'.


	5. Maybe He Does Like Me,,

**Demyx POV:**

I next saw Zexion the following Thursday, when I went over to his home to baby-sit Ienzo. Yet, everything was normal. I had been hoping that he would have come down from his 'lair' to see me, even just for a moment. But he never. He stayed in his room, not a sound coming from the third floor. No, I'm not obsessed. Not even a little bit. Why would you think it?

Okay, maybe I do have a little crush on Zexion...Okay, It's a big crush.

I eventually stopped looking up at the stairs, deciding to take Ienzo into the kitchen to get him some food. Of course, I had forgotten that there was more than one way downstairs in this house, and thus, came face to face with Zexion in the Kitchen. He raised one eyebrow up at me, looked at Ienzo, then back up at me. He caught eye contact with me for a few seconds, before turning and writing something on a piece of paper, and attaching it to the fridge door. He then left swiftly.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I shifted Ienzo further up my hip, making my way over to the fridge. The note was addressed to me, as my name was written across the top in bold. Although, had I been in my hyper mood, I probably wouldn't have noticed that. Ienzo tugged on a strand of my hair, but I ignored him and read the note.

**DEMYX,**

_When, and only when, you have put Ienzo to bed, I'd like you to meet me in my room. I've found some info that I found in a few Newspaper Articles. Destroy this when read, thanks._

_Zexion._

I raised an eyebrow, rolling the note up with one hand and extending one end of the roll to Ienzo, who was still sat on my hip.

"Tug of war?"

"Yeey!" Ienzo grabbed the end of the paper with his little fists, and pulled vigorously. I tugged the other end, and was satisfied with the ripping sound that came from the paper.

"Good boy..." I grinned at him, crumpling my paper with my spare hand. I shifted Ienzo onto my other hip, holding him tightly with my left arm when I kneeled down to pick up the pieces. Ienzo moved forwards, falling out of my arm with a 'bump' onto the floor. I tensed, waiting for the screaming that was sure to come.

But the kid just laughed and clapped his hands. Heheh, he's growing on me a lot, Ienzo is.

* * *

I tried to close the door silently, but failed miserably as a loud, earsplitting creak echoed through the seemingly empty house. Ienzo was asleep in his room, and I was just leaving his room. I tiptoed up the stairs quietly, coming to a Halt at the massive door in front of me. I was, quite shocked. I had expected the third floor to be the same as the second floor. Long hallway, various doors on either side, big windows.

But this floor was different. The hallway was about the size of queensize bed, with two doors and no windows. One door had a simple poster on the wall, the other was plain.

I knocked on the door with the poster, frowning when the door to the left opened.

"Zexion? Huh?"

"The poster is a put off. That door is just a exit to my bathroom..." He stated bluntly, stepping back to let me in. I made my way over to the other door, my mouth dropping when I entered the room.

His bedroom was the size, length and width of the first floor. And man, that was friken big, considering the first floor had about six rooms.

Despite the massive room space, Zexions room was sparse.

The walls were black. There was a double bed, with black silk sheets and pillows. The curtains were black, the carpet black. The only thing in the room that was a bright color, were the various different books placed on the bookcase, which was against the back wall. The wardrobe stood to the left of the door, and the wardrobe was a polished black. Ooh, shiny.

Despite the full black color scheme, his room looked highly sophisticated...And It was a room.

Zexion shut the door quietly behind me, and slowly moved over towards his bed. He sat crossed legged on it, looking quite weak.

"When was the last time you ate?" I Asked.

"When you saw me in the kitchen.."

"Before that"

"About two days ago..." He muttered quietly.

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I know damn right what you said. All I can ask Zexion, is why? Why haven't you eaten?" I demanded an answer. People need food to survive. But then again, not everyone has my metabolism.

"Because...I Don't have to explain my reasons to anyone, least of all to you.." He muttered. I seethed, fists clenching.

"You know what? I Think you've been cooped up in here for too many years. You must leave the house for school, and the regular outing. You don't realize when people care about you. You don't understand when people like you in a way that goes past the boundaries of- mrh!" He had gotten up from his desk, and had his hand over my mouth in seconds.

"If you value your life, as well as your voice, shut up now.." He removed his hand, and moved away from me. I noticed that he's been doing that for the past five minutes.

"Why do you edge away from me?" I asked. He looked up darkly, regret, sorrow and confusion in his eyes. This confused me too. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms...

"Perhaps, you should look at the newspaper articles I found. Maybe then you will know..." He nodded towards a stack of newspapers on his bedside table. I made my way over and picked up the top one. I had to stop myself from gasping. It was the same newspapers that I had seen on every shop shelf in my dreams.

Zexions face on the cover, Murderer written in large letters. Details of crimes he'd committed. I looked back over at him...

"That still doesn't explain why you edge away from me. It's not like Your gunna hurt me, right?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the second from last one..." He muttered. I nodded, pulling it from the bottom of the pile. I almost dropped it in fear, but I forced myself to read it.

It told of how I was his intended next victim, and how I had almost been killed. I racked my brain for any recollection of my dreams, and gasped when I saw one...

"This isn't right...It Says you almost killed me in this...But In my dreams, we willingly killed each other..." I tossed the paper to the side, reading the last one.

**Tragic Deaths.**

It caught my attention, and I read through the last one, eyes widening slightly as I read through it.

"What?" Zexion asked me, looking at me.

"Did you read the last one?" I asked. He shook his head, and so I threw it to him. I thought about what I had just read. It was an article on the deaths of two people. One was named Zexion Numara, and the other Demyx Nocturne. That couldn't possibly be us. For the obvious reasons.

A) My name is Demyx Bluefin. Zexion is called Zexion Lorendas. And of course, the really obvious one is this:

Me and Zexion are not dead. We are breathing perfectly normally, and people can see us.

"Do you know when this paper was published?" Zexion asked me.

"Nope..."

"December 19th, Nineteen forty nine..."

"That's friken weird...My Birthday is that day, only nineteen ninety three.." I said..."When's your birthday?" I asked.

"December 19th, Nineteen ninety one" He looked at me, confused.

"That's....creepy.."

"Your telling me...." He slammed his fists into a wall.

"Whoa! What up?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"I'm the reincarnation of a murderer..."

"Yeah well, I'm the reincarnation of a person who fell in love, with a murderer....We Can't control these things. Even if they continue into the next life..." I said quietly, hoping to god that he didn't hear the last part. Seems like he did. He turned to look at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...Its Just..Oh I don't know.." I threw my arms up in the air in confusion, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Everything is so confusing..."

"Like what?"

"Well...For Starters, it's this strange pull you have on me. I feel like I need to see you, as if I haven't seen you in years, even though I've only just met you. I've grown to love you in ways that must be shown over years, not three days....Why Do you do this to me? Why is everything so bloody- What are you doing? Ze-mrrh.." I was cut of by a set of warm lips crashing onto my own. Wow....Zexion Was kissing me....Maybe He does like me....

* * *

**A/N:** There you go....Next chappy will be last....

R&R! You gets cookies!


	6. And So It EndsAfter Religious Ed?

**Axel POV: **

I don't know what happened the day Demyx went to baby-sit my cousins little brother, but I do know that he came into school the next day with some _ridiculous_ hickeys and a horrible limp. I just laughed at him, then ran through the school screaming 'Demyx got laid! AHAHHA!'...He Hates me now.

He's sat in the seat next to me, in a terrible Religious Education class. And he won't stop shifting. Sighing, I pulled out a lighter, and singed some of his mullet off...It Was a pretty little flame, but it had to die.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at me. The supply teacher came over, (Miss Tifa was ill) and yelled at us both. He was a right miserable sod. Probably sixty years old and no wife or kids. Because he's too miserable. He looked at mine and Demyx's pieces of paper, and frowned...

"You've been in here for half an hour, and all you've done is one scruffy sentence...Is There any bother of you being in here?" He hissed. He didn't wait for an answer, and walked to the table in front. I spat my tongue out at his back in a moment of immaturity... I looked at Demyx, and he was glaring at a page in the book. We were doing about Christian marriage, and he glared at a certain sentence.

_The church preaches that homosexuality cannot be helped, however, they teach that homosexual people __**can and should**__ control their actions_.

I waved my hand in front of his face, and he looked up...

"What?"

"Dude, you look like the book has done you some personal wrong..." At this, Sora turned around from the table in front, his face showing interest.

"What you on about?"

"Well, we found a word..." Demyx said..."Homosexuality.."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. I put my head in my hands...

"Oh my _god_!" I muttered. Demyx answered.

"Its where like, you like a boy when you are a boy, or you like a girl when you are a girl"

"Oh...What Does Sexuality mean?" Sora asked us, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. Riku leaned back and faced us.

"It means how sexy you are" He said sarcastically, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"_Really?!" _Sora asked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"No! I was joking! It means if your a boy or girl.."

"Well, why does the church say you can't be a boy or a girl?" Sora asked. Demyx slapped himself in the face, and I facepalmed.

"Listen...There Is a difference between homosexuality, and sexuality!" Demyx said quietly. He was shaking with laughter, and I was too. I looked at Sora...

"I dare you, to ask sir what it means..." I told him. He grinned evilly, putting his hand up and waiting. The teacher came over, and we all braced ourselves.

"Sir. What does homosexuality mean?" He asked. So innocently...

"I don't think its appropriate for me to talk about this"

"But it says it in the book, and I just want to know-"

"This has no relation to the topic we are studying-"

"Yes it does!" Sora protested. "I only want to know what it means, and You should tell me!"

"Where does it say this in the book?" He asked. Sora shrugged, and pointed at Demyx..

"I dunno! _He_ showed me it" He said. I looked at Demyx, who was stuck between embarrassment and laughter. He was going bright red, and he started to stutter..

"I-I um..W-well, I-It was um...In h-here somewhere..-" He slammed the book shut..."I lost the page..." He said quickly, going even redder. The teacher was not impressed. But Sora kept on going...

"And I also want to know sir, is why the church don't let homosexuals have sex! I mean, you can't expect them to go through life without having it, and if they do it with opposite genders, even though there not straight, they wouldn't enjoy it. I mean, two people can shag another, so why does it matter if both are men or women?" He asked. Demyx exploded with laughter, his head on the table. I did the same, attempting to muffle it. The teacher glared at Sora.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about that. Get on with your work.."

"But Sir-Ow!" Riku had punched Sora in the arm...

"Shut up man!" He hissed, his face red from laughter. Demyx pulled his head up from the table, crying from laughter. We both high fived Sora, and then we all put our heads on the table, all shaking from laughter.

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

Haha! RE was so freaking funny! But my ass was killing all the way through it. Anywho, I'm waiting outside the school entrance at the moment, waiting for Zexion to pick me up from my school grounds. I had persuaded him to come with me to the Phsyciatrist, and we were due there in half an hour.

* * *

When we arrived my phsyciatrist, Dr Ansem, was waiting for us. He looked slightly worried, but led us into his office silently.

"Dr Ansem, I've come to you for the reason we discussed on the phone..." I said, squeezing Zexions hand. "You told me that my dreams were weird, simply unique. But Zexion here, has dreams of the same events..." Zexion pulled out the stack of newspapers.

"We searched the local library for newspaper articles, and it seems that two people died over fifty years ago, both looking exactly like us, and the cases described in the papers match the events in our dreams..." Zexion stated. Dr Ansem took the papers, and read them all over quickly. I felt sick in the stomach, wondering if he was going to send us to a mental hospital. I shook slightly, almost throwing up when he looked up at us...

"It..It seems to me that...You Are two people, two very unique people, who seem to have gotten a second chance at life."

"We guessed that much...But Do you know why?" Zexion asked. He was shaking too, and it made me feel better to know I wasn't the only scared one. Dr Ansem shook his head...

"I am not a professional in the afterlife. However, I think that, when you were born in that life, you were marked to meet. Seeing as you met in.." He coughed.."Difficult circumstances, It seems that you were given another chance at meeting, hopefully without bad intentions." He said to us. I nodded, and Zexion looked at him...

"I'm still confused-"

"Why be confused kid? You got what a lot of people don't get. You got a second chance at life. You know the consequences of certain actions, and therefore, you will live easily...Don't Complain, just take it..." Dr Ansem cut in front of him. Zexion nodded, grabbed my arm and left the office. I waved at Dr Ansem, then stood on the steps with Zexion...

"So, what do you think off all that he said?" I asked Zexion. I looked up at the sky, my arms out, the wind blowing against me.

"I...I Don't know what I think of it. But what I do know is, that I'm not wasting another second of this life without you..." Zexion stood up, facing me. My breath hitched, and I readied myself for another kiss, but it never came. He was grinning slightly, looking down at me...(he's only a FEW inches taller! Honest!) I went slightly red, and he moved a few strands of my mullet out of my face. We were only a few millimeters away from each other, but we stayed like it for several minutes, before the kiss came.

It was full of need, passion, love, lust, and overall emotion. Like a river bursting it's banks, everything became clear to me....Whether It was true or not, to me, I think I was sent into another life to be with Zexion, and only Zexion. To help him, and to be with him...

And I would start that by attempting to get him to reconcile with his half brother and mother...

* * *

**A/N **: The end! Bear in mind that the scene in Religious Ed was exactly what happened in my RE class. Sora, Riku and Axel are based of my friends, and I was Demyx...I Got so embarrassed when my friend did what she did, pointing at me, everyone stared...! I wrapped this one up now, because I have another story in my mind, and I need to start typing it up...Oh yeah,, I made Zexion the taller in this one...

So...

Should it be

AkuRoku

Marlene

Zemyx

Namixas Or

Namiku?

^^ Vote please,, R&R And yu get cookies!


End file.
